nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Minotaur
The Minotaur is the third boss in the game Double Edged. It serves as a half-way boss as the level it is isn't marked by a skull, instead, a thin line is around the level on the level select screen. He only appears in level 2-2. The Minotaur is a half-human half-bull creature who is housed under King Midas's castle. Coincidentally, King Midas has already been fought and slayed in the game by the Spartan soldier in his first boss battle. Appearance The Minotaur has brown fur, which is covering his bull head, and is draped under his arms as well. On his head are two large, curved horns and a golden ring is hanging from his nose. Like all the characters in Double Edged, the Minotaur has very small legs, but he has an very large, muscly body. The only piece of clothing he wears is a small tunic over his legs. His stance and body size is very much similar to those of gladiators. Game information Battle The battle with the Minotaur is in an area with pillars blocking the entrance and the exit from the area. The Minotaur's only attack is to charge around the area, trying to hit the Spartan. Every time, until half his heath is gone, every charge he does will end him up getting his horns stuck in the wall. When this happens, the player should attack him with whatever weapon they have, the best suggested weapon being the hammer. When hit with the hammer, the Minotaur will be knocked unconscious, but get up and start his attack again. Being hit by the Minotaur's horns is equal to that of a blow from the hammer. After half the Minotaur's health is gone; when he does his charging attack, he may sometimes not touch the wall, but instead when he gets close to the wall, move to face the opposite direction and charge. Killing the Minotaur will complete the level. Attacks The Minotaur, first, and only attack is to charge. He will charge at the player, trying to hit him. His charge will usually get his horns stuck into the wall. After half his health is gone, he will sometimes charge, but not hit the wall, thus, he will be harder to kill. Quotes SNORT SNORT!! RED MAKES ME REAL ANGRY!!! MOOOOOO...VE ASIDE BEFORE I CHARGE YOU!!! :The Minotaur upon the player encountering him SNORT SNORT!! :A quote from the Minotaur MOOOOOOOOO!!! :Another quote from the Minotaur Trivia * The Minotaur remarks he hates red. It is probably because of the Spartan soldier's red crest that made him angry. * Sometimes, but very rarely, the Spartan can obtain a turkey from the Minotaur. * Sometimes, if the player manages to run the Minotaur between two towers, the Minotaur will go off-screen making him more dangerous. This is because when he dashes into the player after coming back on the screen, the Minotaur will be rendered invisible. * If the player manages to damage the Minotaur before he speaks, the Minotaur will just stand there and allow the player to attack him. The can be done by carrying a rock and chucking it at the Minotaur as the player enters the level. *In Greek mythology it is not King Midas who houses the Minotaur, but actually a man called King Minos. Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Male characters